Ibara Rubi
Ibara Rubi is a Sunagakure no Sato Chuunin. Appearance Rubi stands at 5' 7" with fire red hair, emerald green eyes, and peach-colored skin. Rubi has a combat-ready prosthetic as she was born without a left arm due to a birth defect. The prosthetic serves as a transformable mini-senbon launcher. She wears a white cloth glove over the hand of her prosthetic. She also has a small tattoo of a red rose on her right shoulder blade and another larger red rose tattoo on the small of her back right on her waist line. As for her clothing, she wears a canary yellow blouse with a green flannel over-shirt and denim bellbottoms with blue sandals. Rubi wears a waist pack on her left hip and she has a short sword strapped to her right thigh. Personality Rubi comes off to be a somewhat bitter person to those who don't know her or her past. Though somewhat nice, she keeps many of her associates at arm's length. She becomes especially irritable when presented with a situation involving family members. In reality, however, she is a very nice person; her bitterness is an empathic and instinctual expression of her own loneliness and desire for closeness. All she really wants is a friend that will stand by her when even her family, those who claim to love and care for her, hide and cower in fear. Also, she is very punctual fiercely independent, as having very little parental guidance and interaction has taught her to fend for herself. She is somewhat self-conscious in regards to her prosthetic; despite it's regularity, it still makes her feel awkward to have the constant soft sound of padded wood knocking together. History Rubi's child life was somewhat more difficult than most as she was born with a birth defect, leaving her with only a right arm. Considering that her parents were (and still are) very skilled ninja and the fact that she is an only child, Rubi has spent much time on her own. Not only has her lack of parental guidance and presence has made her learn to rely on herself, but the fact that her extended family cared very little about her well-being has made her very opposed to the concept of familial closeness. Also, despite the fact that prosthesis is rather common in Sunagakure no Sato, Rubi became a bit self-conscious in regards to her own, as she was the only child in her graduating class with one. She entered the academy at the age of eight, finding midway through her academy career that she had an affinity for raiton. After discovering this, she struggled to find a weapon that would best suit her affinity. For a good two months, she searched, eventually finding senbon to be a good match. However, for a ten year old, even senbon were quite unwieldy, and in combat practice, she found that using senbon as a melee weapon was very ineffective. Eventually, she was introduced to an alternate means to use senbon: since her hands were still small, the senbon were simply made smaller for her use. For a while, she used these mini-senbon with relative success, opting to use a short sword for melee instead. Then one day, her class was taken to see a puppetry demonstration, where the jounin used a series of spring loaded traps, as are customary in puppets. After this revelation, the jounin assisted Rubi in making her custom spring launcher for her prosthetic. The rest of her school career passed normally, graduating when she was 12 years old. Her genin life was also very uneventful and she passed the chuunin exams at the age of 16. She takes whatever missions she can and usually works alone. Abilities Most of Rubi's abilities focus on the use of her mini-senbon launcher. She also is a skilled knife fighter. Quotes None so far.